


Confession

by grettama



Series: The Beginning [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko was stalking Kagami and Kagami had no idea why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and this is unbeta-ed, so I'm very sorry of bad grammars, simple vocabularies, typos, bad plot, oocness, plotholes, etc, etc.

Kagami was suspicious about Kuroko’s behavior recently. _He felt like that his shadow was fucking stalking him_. Even though it was really hard to prove because of Kuroko’s misdirection. He knew that he could be dense sometimes, but this time he was actually pretty sure. Because he could feel the smaller boy kept taking snaps at him when he thought he wasn’t looking, during classes, during practices, even in the changing room. But what for? It was still a mystery for Kagami.

Kagami had no idea how long it had been happening. Maybe for months? And that thought creeped him out. And he realized that maybe he found out about Kuroko stalking him just because the other boy wanted him to notice. Kagami shivered. What was happening?

Kuroko’s stalking seemed to be more obvious today, and Kagami felt like something bad was gonna happen. He really got a bad feeling about it. The other day, Kuroko and Touou’s manager—Momoi—came to Seirin’s practice and told Coach that Touou wanted to have a practice match with them this weekend. Inter-High was just next month and Coach thought that it was a great idea so she agreed.

And now, Kagami was standing behind Kiyoshi, creeped out, because he could fucking feel Kuroko was staring at him, and _for fuck’s sake, Kuroko wasn’t the only one staring at him because Ahomine’s glare was pretty hard to not to be noticed_. And even Momoi was looking at him with that suspicious smirk? What the hell?

Kagami felt a large and warm hand on top of his head. Kiyoshi laughed at him and ruffled his hair. The gesture usually calmed Kagami down, but this time, the effect was vice versa because he could feel Aomine’s glare intesified at him.

“Did you just stab Aomine’s head with a pencil or what? He looks really mad at you, Kagami,” said Kiyoshi between his laugh.

Kagami shoved Kiyoshi’s head from his head against his own will because he felt like Aomine could kill someone with that glare. “I didn’t do anything,” responded Kagami, continued tying his shoelaces. The shoes he wore now was from Aomine. Ah, so maybe that was why Aomine glaring at him. Maybe he wanted his shoes back.

Coach blowed her whistle, asked them to gather around. Kagami pushed the weird thoughts from his head. He needed to focus on this practice game. After this match, he could settle everything with Aomine.

* * *

 

When the practice match ended, Kagami was fucking tired. A match again Touou—Aomine to be exact—always drained his energy. Kagami could only lied around on the gymnasium floor, panting hard. He caught a glimpse of Aomine leaving the gymanasium with his bag and then he remembered that he wanted to settle the things between them, so he forced himself to wake up and ran after the bluehead.

Kagami saw Aomine entered the toilet and followed him. The bluehead left his bag on top of the sink while he disappeared into a toilet booth.

Kagami then realized that he might be looked really creepy, following another guy into the toilet, so he decided to stay silent, waiting outside until Aomine came out. When he wanted to turn around and walk out from the toilet, he saw something inside Aomine’s bag which caught his attention.

He froze and his eyes widened. He reached slowly into Aomine’s bag, still didn’t actually believe what he saw. He forgot that going through someone else’s belonging could be considered as a crime, but what was inside Aomine’s bag shoved all of his senses away.

He opened the bag wider to get a clear view, and took out the things that made his heart stopped beating. He was dumbfounded. _Aomine’s fucking bag was so full of his fucking pictures. HIS PICTURES. KAGAMI FUCKING TAIGA’S PICTURES._

Kagami looked at the photos one by one. There was really a lot of it, and it was all him in many positions. When he was sleeping in class, when he was eating his lunch, when he dunked during a practice match against Kaijou, when he was warming up next to Kiyoshi—Kiyoshi was cruelly cropped off—and even when he was shirtless and sweaty in the changing room. _What the fuck?!_

Another thought strucked Kagami’s mind. _Did Kuroko give Aomine all of these?_

Kagami heard a click sound behind him and saw Aomine came out from the booth. The bluehead also froze when he saw what was in Kagami’s hand.

They could only exchanging shock glare due to the findings. After a while and there was no one talking between them, Kagami decided to speak up.

“ _Why_?”

Aomine sighed and closed his eyes in defeat. “I have this fucking huge crush on you, bastard,” he answered, left Kagami breathless.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Momoi was super excited about her plan and Kuroko’s she couldn’t stop grinning. They already planned everything carefully so that the confession of Aomine to Kagami would be super romantic. The practice match had ended. Her job was to find Aomine, dragged him back home and on purpose going across the basketball court where Aomine and Kagami first met. The plan was Kuroko was going to challenge Kagami on the court, Aomine would pass through the exact same time when Kagami did his majestic dunk—her daydream stopped when she heard a loud sound from the corridor.

She turned on the corner of the coridor when he saw both Aomine and Kagami came out from the toilet. She frowned, realized that Kagami was blushing really hard while Aomine wasn’t do any better but Kagami’s blush was easier to see because of his lighter skin color.

Momoi stopped walking. Paid attention. And the next scene made her gasped. Kagami was pinning Aomine to the wall and kissing him passionately. Her childhood friend reciprocrated the kiss just as passionate, of course.

“Dai-chan!” Momoi screamed loudly, made the redhead stopped kissing Aomine, looking at Momoi’s direction in shock.

“Satsuki?” called Aomine, just as shock as Kagami.

“I don’t believe you already confessed to Kagamin!” shout Momoi, angrily, “Even though I already planned everything for your confession to Kagamin! You are so mean! You ruined my plan with Tetsu-kun! I hate Dai-chan!”

And with that, the pinkhead ran away, sobbing.

Kagami blinked. “Did she just…?”

“She’s stupid,” responded Aomine, still a little bit dumbfounded, “Can’t she just accept the fact that with or without her plan, you said yes to my confession eventually?”

Kagami chuckled. “Kuroko is in it too, huh? Interesting.”

“He’s my best agent, actually.”

Kagami nodded. Everything made sense now. Why Kuroko stalked him, snapped a lot of pictures of him, Momoi suddenly asked a practice match against Seirin, and Aomine’s glare when Kiyoshi ruffled his head.

“I wonder what are their plan…,” Kagami mumbled, and looked back at Aomine, who’s still leaning against the wall between his arms, “I feel bad at making Momoi cried. Can we still get along with their plan?”

Aomine laughed, mumbling something that sounded really similar to ‘ _maji tenshi_ ’ even though Kagami didn’t really understand what it meant, and Aomine nodded. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I can't help but insert a little bit of KiyoKaga here orz. I'm really sorry for everything.


End file.
